Final Harbinger
|rarity = Uncommon |autoDrops = Equinox Mega Pack }} FinalHarbingerCombo0.gif|Equinox performing Null Warning. FinalHarbingerCombo1.gif|Equinox performing Impending Battery. FinalHarbingerCombo2.gif|Equinox performing Systemic Shred. FinalHarbingerCombo3.gif|Equinox performing Dark Light. Final Harbinger is a Stance mod for Sword and Shield melee weapons. Combos |-|Modern look= |move2 = Impending Battery |move2combo = |move2em = 1 |move3 = Systemic Shred |move3combo = + |move4 = Dark Light |move4combo = |move4em = 1 |charge = Hallowed Name |chargeem = 1 |slide = Destructive Symphony |slam = Fist of Iron |wall = Dying Angel |finisher = Last Stand }} |-|Legacy Look = |move2 = Impending Battery |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Systemic Shred |move3combo = + |move4 = Dark Light |move4combo = Hold |chargeattack = Hallowed Name |slideattack = Destructive Symphony |slamattack = Fist of Iron |wallattack = Dying Angel |finisher = Last Stand}} Notes *Alters the default quick attacks of its melee class, similar to . *The first hit of Final Harbinger (both quick melee and equipped mode) is a wide horizontal slash, capable of hitting multiple targets around the Warframe. *'Null Warning' is good for spamming, allowing you to cover more ground fairly quickly while also giving you fairly good chances at hitting low-flying targets such as Ospreys. *'Impending Battery' is good for wide-area attacks, letting you hit enemies around you while still focusing on the main target. The last hit of the combo (which involves throwing the sword ahead like a boomerang) will always force a proc, regardless of the weapon's elemental build. *'Systematic Shred' is extremely easy to pull off, and has the least travel distance of any of the other combos. It's also capable of hitting multiple enemies around the Warframe that are close enough. **The fourth hit of this combo allows you to ride your shield like a top, performing spinning slashes that move you a fair distance forward. *'Dark Light' has the farthest travel distance of any of the combos this stance has, and can be both a benefit or a drawback depending on the situation. **This combo begins by throwing the shield, followed by a leaping spin that moves you far forward. The fact that this combo begins by holding melee means that, when drawn, you can only do charge attacks mid-combo with Final Harbinger. **With Melee Auto Targeting option active, this combo will sometimes end abruptly with a ground finisher instead if the 4th hit connects, as well as not going as far as it should be because of the Warframe sticking to the target. It's best used with the Melee Auto Targeting disabled to fully utilize the travel distance. * Moving while using Null Warning, Systematic Shred, and Impending Battery will glitch the movement of the second attack in each of the combos. Media Showing combos in order. No editing. Warframe Stances Final Harbinger thestancespotlight Warframe0197.jpg See also * , another Sword & Shield stance, for PvE. * , a PvP-only Sword & Shield stance devised for Conclave. fr:Dernier Présage ru:Предвестник Конца de:Letzter Vorbote Category:Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Update 17 Category:Sword and Shield Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Melee Mods